turtlelover23fandomcom-20200213-history
Turtlelover 23 Wikia
TurtleLover_23 TurtleLover_23 is the YouTube channel belonging to Kyle Brady, videographer, turtle enthusiast, and adventurer. The channel is about his adventures in his odd neighborhood with his odd neighbors. Oh Did I mention hes DANK AS HECK WHOOO YEAH MAN SKFLSDFJDSLKFJSLA:FKLAJS About Kyle is the eldest of his mothers 27 children. They all were put up for adoption except for Kyle and his younger brother Ken. He lives in Fuquay, Ohtuckiana, Ohtuckiana being the combined states of Ohio, Kentucky, and Indiana, with his mother and younger brother. Fookway He used to be super depressed all the time and hated life but then he was shocked to the core upon his discovering of turtles. After this discovery, Kyle lost his negative outlook on life and began living. He took up videography and has said "I've always been good at making videos I guess. I'm good at everything." But even though he lost depression he is still a sarcastic jerk most of the time. The only thing he has ever showed love for is syrup and turtles. His only "friends" are Kevin and Derick Stevenson, aka MC Cookies N' Cream and Nilla Waferz. Kyle enjoys listening to Slipknot, Linkin Park, Nickelback, William Auerweck, Meshuggah, and clam noises. And ur mam HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH "White Chocolate: The Dank Chronicles" A few weeks prior to the beginning of the channel, Kyle's two neighbors and "friends" MC Cookies N' Cream (aka CC) and Nilla decided to begin working on their third album under their rap duo name "White Chocolate". They paid Kyle to document their work in documentary form but didn't plan on releasing it to YouTube. Later in the filming process, an argument broke out between the two and they broke up as a group and briefly as friends. Kyle didn't really care at all but once his channel started to pick up, both CC and Nilla decided to come back together and have a rap battle to finish the documentary and promote their careers. After the rap battle they joined forces once again but Nilla got bit by a Ware-Goose and Nilla infected CC. They both ran into the woods and hid in ur mam Associates Throughout his adventures, Kyle has made pretty much no friends at all. For the select few he has made, here is a list... Ken Brady (brother) MC Cookies N' Cream Nilla Waferz Bill Clinton Billton the Turtle who is also known as bill clintons aunts sisters mothers goldfish's seller's best friends girlfriends police officer who hit the guy who jumped the borders old presidents toilet paper manufacturer. Adversaries Throughout his adventures, Kyle has made lots of enemies because everyone hates him... here is a list... Papa Ware-Goose Mamma Ware-Goose Ware-Geese (species) Kyle's Mom Kenneth Starr Mayor Peter Johnson (Mayor of Ohtuckiana) Asia Philadelphia Delaware Valley New Orleans oh and bill clintons mom William Howard Taft Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse